shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fair Fight for Money! Charlie vs Kambora
On an island in the grand line the two crews the Alpharess and the Technicolour pirates have stopped on the island to get supllies while Kambora met Charlie and challenged him to a poker game once Charlie accepted they went into a bar and played for a few hours and the result was Kambora winnig in all of the rounds of the game and having won all of Charlies money as well Kambora looked at Charlie who was angered Kambora: 'Well ya played fair so did I and I have won all of ya money, how sad now your broke hehehehe. '''Charlie: '''I guess you won fair and square... '''Kambora: '''I can see your a bit upset well I don't judge ya I always got angry when i lost my money in poker games in the past. '''Charlie: '''Hehe I'm not upset I'mjust a little annoyed, well I'll leave you to enjoy my money hehe. ''Before Charlie went out of the bar Kambora told him to stop and gave him an offer 'Kambora: '''Wait a minute, are you that pirate? The captain of the Technicolour pirates, Leo D Charlie. Charlie: *''Smirks* ''Thats me, I didn't realise I was so recognisable. How do you know me? '''Kambora: '''Well I do read the newspaper since I don't have anything else to do in the morning so anyways im gonna give you a deal. '''Charlie: '''A deal? What kind of a deal? '''Kambora: '''A simple one infact ya see I'm gonna offer you to get all of your money back but not in a poker game but in a fight. '''Charlie: '''A fight? '''Kambora: '''Yes a fight with only one rule which is not to kill each other so heres the thing if you win I give you back all of your money along with all of my own money as well okay? '''Charlie: '''And if you win? '''Kambora: '''I dont want anything at all I already have your money after all and I only take money in a fight so do we have a deal? ''Charlie's smirk widened into a smile, it had been along while since he'd stretched his legs in a fight. He was tempted to read Kambora's mind to see if he was a fair challenge but only took a glance at him and let his instincts decide if that man standing before him was a worthy opponent. '' '''Charlie: '''Alright then, this sounds like it might be fun. But we can't exactly fight here can we? '''Kambora: '''I know a little place, it's not too far from here and it's out of the way. So I won't have to worry about destroying the town, only about defeating you. '''Charlie: '''Hehe, I like you're confidence. Lead the way. ''The two walk off until they reach the destination, its a very large and open field with a few rocky outcrops scattered around it. The two stand at an equal distance from eachother, Charlie has his arms crossed whilst Kambora draws his sword and gets into a stance to both guard himself and to be able to launch an attack. '' '''Kambora: '''Whose the confident one now? Aren't you even gonna draw that sword. '''Charlie: '''I will if I feel like it. '''Kambora: '*''Smirking* Fine by me, well at that... Lets get started! ''Kambora lunges towards Charlie, pointing the sword at his neck. Charlie does nothing until Kambora's sword comes with in a rulers length of his neck, then Charlie moves to the right and launches a kick at Kambora sending him skidding accross the ground. Once Kambora stops skidding, Charlie plants his foot back on the ground. '' '''Charlie: '''I thought you said no killing. '''Kambora: '''I wasn't trying to, I was testing you're mettle a little bit. I was gonna stop and see if you would flinch or not. '''Charlie: '''I see, well don't worry I knew you'd stop. I just want to treat this like a proper fight, and in a proper fight that is what I would do. '''Kambora: '''What do you mean you knew? ''Charlie taps his noise a few times, suggesting the words "That would be telling." '' '''Kambora: '''I see... Well no matter, lets carry on shall we? '''Charlie: '''Yes, lets. ''Kambora stood at hes place and looked at charlie with a smirk he then pointed hes sword at Charlie 'Kambora: '''Do you have a devil fruit? as i see i also have one and besides i dont have any rules against using it unless its a last resort so for now its a devil fruitless fight ''Kambora ran towards Charlie as he prepared to strike him once he reached him he nearly sliced him but stopped once more he then ducked down and kicked Charlie of balance and fell then Kambora got up and prepared to kick Charlie in the stomach he raised h'is leg high and got it down he hit Charlie in the stomach crushing his stomach and the ground he was on after that Kambora stepped back knowing it wasn't over. '' '''Charlie: '*''Lying on the floor* So for the moment you want a fruitless fight and you're now starting to not hold back? Then I won't hold back either. ''Charlie jumps up from the ground and kicks off of the grounf, launching himself towards Kambora at incredibly fast speed, too fast for Kambora to react too. Charlie slams his head straight into Kambora's, Kambora reels from the impact closing his eyes. He then opens one of his eyes soon enough to see a fist slam into his face. Charlie then began dealing a barrage of incredibly fast and powerful punches, each punch makes Kambora give ground and reel from the sheer impact of each hit. After hitting Kambora a total of 27 times, Charlie then kicks Kambora in a similar manner to how he did before but with far more power launching Kambora accross the battlefield and towards a large rocky outcropping.. Kambora slams into it, causing it to crumble on top of him, Charlie smirks and puts his hands into his pockets. '' '''Charlie: '''Come on I know you're not done yet, out you come. ''Kambora emerged slowly from the rocks, holding his side. His clothes had been torn, the skull mask on his face had been cracked thouroghly, scratches and bruises covered his chest and blood trickled from his mouth. '' '''Kambora's Thoughts: '''Damn this guy is the real deal! I better not let up for a second otherwise I can consider my money lost! ''Kambora throws his coat onto the ground and picks up his sword from the ground. '' '''Kambora: '''Alright now that my warm up is done! I'll show you what I can really do! '''Charlie: '''Go right ahead, this is proving to be funner than I thought. '''Kambora: '''Hehehe im glad you enjoy beating me to a bloody pulp giving me the taste of my own medicine only you made it bitter much more bitter and I hate bitter guess this'll be one hell of a fight! ''Kambora ran towards Charlie swinging he sword towards him he then before reaching him threw his sword up Charlie looked at his sword that was in mid air then the sun was reflected at the blade, lightly blinding Charlie when Kambora reached Charlie he grabbed him by the shirt and carried him up then smashed his head to the ground he then grabbed Charlie and put back on his feet while Charlie was still trying to see anything Kambora started punching Charlie repeatedly more than Charlie punched him and more powerful as well after hitting Charlie 57 times his sword was falling right next to him he grabbed his sword before it touched the ground Charlie then was able to see again but once he looked at Kambora who was far from him and runing towards him in incredible speed then before reaching him he jumped into a small rocky mountain he grabbed a large boulder and took it with him as he ran towards Charlie with the boulder Charlie was prepared for it but then Kambora threw the rock it landed right infront of Charlie then Kambora sliced the boulder as there was dust that got into Charlies eyes then Kambora pulled his leg back and prepared to kick Charlie once he hit him a gust of wind was felt and the ground the were standing on cracked as he sended Charlie toward two small rocky mountains Kambora stood up and looked at where Charlie was sent 'Kambora: '''Cmon i know it'll take more than that. ''Charlie came out of the dust as his shirt was torn off and he has a few scratches on his body he looked at Kambora. '''Charlie: '''Now you gave me a taste of my own medicine and made it really bitter. '''Kambora: ''"Shrugs" Hey ya break my skull mask i break you bones now cmon ya want ya money back dont ya then lets end the fruitless fight and start using them you first im curious of what you can do. '''Charlie: '''Well this is fun but it's sorta been going like a turn based game, I hit you and then you hit me. *''Smirks* ''How about we go all in? '''Kambora: '*''Smirks* Sure thing. '''Charlie and Kambora: '''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ''The two combatants dash at each other, as they do Charlie draws his sword as it is drawn it lets of a brilliant shine which reflects onto Kambora's sword creating a dazzling flash of light which surrounds both fighters in a white, almost holy looking brilliance. The two swords clash, both swords fly out of the hands of the combatants. Kambora's flys off the furthest. The two then begin a large barrage of punches and kicks at one another, blocking each hit the other made. Each hit caused dust to fly up into the air from the impact, occasionally they would each get a hit past the defenses of their opponent with Charlie managing to land the most amount of hits, eventually Charlie began to make an advantage with the hits that he had landed on Kambora and Kambora started to make less and less hits as Charlie's advantage grew. '' '''Kambora's Thoughts: '''Damn it! Is this guy acctually stronger than me? I might have to settle this with my Devil Fruit! ''Charlie then completley shut down Kambora's offense with a long barrage of punches and kicks, each one dealt earthshattering amounts of damage and dealt immense amount of pains to the already damaged Kambora. After hitting Kambora a total of 103 times, Charlie knocked Kambora high into the air. He then leapt high above Kambora, and waited until he came within range. Once Kambora came in range, Charlie hit him with both of his fists in a sledgehammer like motion and sent him hurtling into the ground. The impact from Kambora hitting the ground left a sizeable crater, and the force of the impact forced Kambora to spit up blood. Charlie then landed at the edge of the crater. '' '''Charlie: '''You can either choose to yield know or to continue this, I know you have a more fight in you so make you're choice. '''Kambora: *Spitting a bit of blood on the floor* You're pretty strong I'll give you that, but I wonder if you can take me on when I'm using my Devil Fruit! '''Charlie: '''I see! So you wish to step it up a notch? Haha! This is getting fun! I can't wait to see what you can do! ''Kambora smiled and stood up he then started to transform hIs skin turned white, hIs eyes became pitch black, hIs nails became clawsm, his teeth grew and turned razor sharp, he grew a tail that had three extra tails that grew on it he then became his hybrid form hollow he looked at Charlie who was surprised. 'Kambora: '''Gosuto Gosuto no Mi, Model: Hollow! A mythical zoan type fruit, very powerful and great at long range combat! Now how about this?! ''Kambora then started to fly into the sky when he was high enough he aimed both hes hands at Charlie '''Kambora: Checkmate! Suddenly Kambora started firing many beams from his hands he fired both blue and red beams they all went at Charlie they all hit the ground and caused large explosions then once Kambora stopped firing he went back down and prepared for Charlie's next move Kambora: 'Are ya gonna use your devil fruit or what? ''The smoke began to cleap and Charlie came into view his hand was outstreched, Kambora was shocked to find his beams had done no damage. He wondered what had happened, Charlie smirked. '' '''Charlie: '''The Reibei Reibei no Mi is my fruit, a paramecia type but a damn strong one. I have the powers of a psychic man, any psychic ability you can think of I have it. ''Kambora then felt an immeasurebly powerful force fall upon him, he tried to move but he couldn't move an inch. He guessed that it must have been Charlie's doing but before he could say a word he was flung at incredible speed straight into an incredible large chain of rocks. Kambora's body was forced through the rock as easily as a knife through butter and he came out the other side bloodied and battered but he finnally found himself free from the unknown force which had stopped all of his movement. '' '''Kambora's Thoughts: '''Damn not only is he really strong, so is his Devil Fruit! If he has all the abilities he says he does, then this fight may turn out to be very onesided and in his favour. I'll have to be very careful, otherwise he will completley over power me! ''Charlie then floated over to Kambora's position and stopped when he was about 5 meters away from Kambora. '''Charlie: '''I know it sounds a bit arrogant of me but you do know that with me using my Devil Fruit powers you're chances of winning have taken a big dip. '''Kambora:*Smiling* ''But those chances haven't compleltey gone have they? '''Charlie: '*''Smiling back* I like that attitude! Alright then, even if you do only have a small chance of winning I expect nothing less than you're best! '''Kambora: '''Alright! One serving of my best coming up! ''Kambora got up prepared to fight then all of his wounds suddenly closed as he was healed yet he still felt the pain he then aimed hes hand at Charlie ready to use his strongest attack, Kambora's Thoughts: '''If my guesses are correct, he might be able to read my mind but I should use my training as a marine to good use and not think of anything only focus about reality and whose infront of me. '''Charlie: '''Well? '''Kambora: '''I'm just gettin started '''Millenium! Kambora charges a red and blue beam in his hand at first they were both seperate in two colors and then they combined and became lavender colored they then charged into a small orb but once it was fired it became a giant lavender beam as it reached Charlie it sent a large shockwave going threw the rocky location breaking near by rocks and boulders then when it finished Kambora flew up near to where Charlie was. '' '''Kambora: '''In a game you have to use your trump card at momenst like these. ''A large cloud of smoke from the destruction the beam had cause to the environment but to Kambora's surprise Charlie's voice was heard from inside it. '' '''Charlie: '''Indeed! ''The cloud of smoke then parted and Charlie came into view, once again his hand was outstreched and he had been dealt no damage. '' '''Charlie: '''Luckily for me, I have plenty of trump cards at my disposal! ''Kambora then felt that immeasurable force upon him and without any control over his motion, he felt himself being pulled towards Charlie. His body then zoomed towards Charlie's hand, once he was close enough Charlie grabbed Kambora by the shoulder. Kambora tried to break free but he found that he still could not move his body. Charlie then moved his other hand and placed it a hands length from Kambora's midsection. He then began to condense his psychic energy into the palm of his hand farming a small purple ball of energy in his hand. Although it was small, the purple ball of energy held immense power for the smaller something is condensed, more force and energy is released. Charlie then unleashed the ball of energy and it slammed into Kambora sending him hurtling towards ther ground. When Kambora hit the ground the ball of energy expanded and exploded unleashing a massive amount of energy, creating a shockwave similar in size to an Ursus Shock. When the smoke cleared Kambora lay on his back, the ground he lay on had been completley leveled and had been made completley flat. He was bleeding accross his entire body, with what strength he had he closed up the wounds he had and stood up. He wobbled a bit and then looked up at Charlie. he then turned normal and pulled out two sacks of money and dropped them on the ground Kambora had lost the fight yet he looked happy as he showed a smile on his face Kambora: '''I have to admit this was really fun and all, even if you kicked my butt hard hehehe but I cant win 'em all. A deal is a deal you get your money back along with all of my money hehehe I'm so gonna get from my bro yet its been fun thank you for a good fight. '''Charlie: '''You give up? Well this has been fun, thanks for the good time and thanks for the money. '''Kambora: '''Yes well I can get more money in more poker just gotta find another guy and by the way ya didn't have to tear off my shirt ya know but it has been quite a fight I'll be leaving now see ya. ''Kambora walked away Charlie grabbed the two sacks of money and headed back to the Crimson Express. After a few hours Kambora was in a bar and was sitting down reading a newspaper he then saw his crew calling him he left and smiled while holding a sack of money in his hand he left the island with his crew. Meanwhile on the other side of the island Charlie had arrived back at his ship. '' 'Bella: '''Where the hell have you been? And why is you're shirt torn? Does this have something to do with that massive explosion from earlier? '''Charlie: '''Hehe don't worry about it, I had lost some money to a guy in a poker game and I was just winning it back. Now to check both the bags. ''Charlie looked into the bags and found nothing but stones, he felt an unfathomable amount of anger. '' '''Charlie: '''THAT BLUE HAIRED BASTARD!!!!!! ''On the other side of the island, a faint scream could be heard. '''Ivan: '''What the hell was that? '''Kambora: '''Hehehe Check mate ''THE END''''' Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Technicolour Pirates